Many hand held devices, such as point-of-sale barcode readers, have one or more button actuators for activating one or more functions of the device. For example, in a hand held point-of-sale barcode readers, a button actuator is provided for activating a switch for the laser beam that scans barcodes. These button actuators or actuation assemblies may come in a variety of mechanical configurations and generally have a button that the user presses to activate the laser scan function. Although it is possible that the button is an integral part of the electrical switch that electrically activates the laser beam scanner, more often, for aesthetical reasons, the button may be a separate structure that is directly or indirectly linked to the switch inside the hand held device. Often, the button is shaped to aesthetically blend in with the shape and appearance of the hand held device. The button is merely a mechanical linkage that transfers the force exerted on the button directly to the switch inside the hand held device.
Because of the nature of its application, hand held point-of-sale barcode readers generally are subject to impact shocks from being dropped or intentionally being banged against a hard surface by the users. By virtue of their function and portability, hand held barcode readers are used at locations such as point-of-sale cash registers, warehouses and hospital floors. Hence, they can easily be dropped onto hard surfaces such as counter tops or concrete floors. Sometimes, cashiers may hit the hand held barcode readers against hard surfaces like the checkout counter top when they believe that the barcode reader is not working properly because a barcode is not read immediately.
In many conventional hand held barcode reader devices, the button actuators do not provide sufficient shock absorption and the impact shock from being dropped or banged against something hard will often break the external button activator mechanism or break the electrical switch inside the devices. Such destructive shock is transmitted through the button actuator mechanism to the switch. Thus, there is a need for a robust and durable button actuator assembly that can withstand the impact shock of dropping or abuse of the hand held device.